


Au détour de deux portes d'ascenseur

by AlenaAeterna



Series: Unis dans l'adversité [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Ascenseur, Boss/Employee Relationship, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hope, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Post-SPECTRE, Trust
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Parfois, des regards se croisent, des sourires s'échangent. Mais il y a toujours la distance qui se glisse, par peur d'accepter des sentiments qui semblent malvenus.Dans tous les cas, ils se doivent d'avancer et de maintenir la paix, parce que l'ennemi n'attend pas pour frapper.[Challenge Mars 2018 - Collectif NoName]





	1. Froides retrouvailles

La première fois que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur James, c'est l'irritation qui anime aussitôt Mallory.

Le MI6 n'a eu aucune nouvelle de l'agent depuis son départ avec Madeleine, après les affaires au sujet de Spectre. Q a cherché à le retrouver les premiers mois mais ils ont eu d'autres missions plus importantes à régler. Et voilà qu'il se présente tranquillement, appuyé nonchalamment contre la barre de maintien au fond du petit habitacle. Leurs regards se croisent dans le silence, l'un est tranquille, presque ennuyé, tandis que l'autre reflète une indignation croissante. Avec son éternel air cynique, le double zéro sept appuie sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes, en un geste qui invite son vis-à-vis à entrer à son tour. Le plus haut placé hésite un long moment, ne souhaitant pas offrir satisfaction à cet homme qui se permet de revenir comme si rien n'avait changé. Un sourire étire les lèvres de l'agent de terrain, et c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour M. Sans un mot, il recule et délaisse l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers les escaliers.

Gareth préfère encore monter tous les étages plutôt que de supporter la présence de Bond une seconde de plus.


	2. Une question d'horaire

Le jour est déjà levé depuis plusieurs heures lorsque James s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Q est là, un gobelet de thé dans les mains, le regard fixé sur les chiffres numériques qui défilent. Le quartier maître jette à peine un coup d'œil à l'agent, haussant brièvement les sourcils avant de reprendre sa contemplation dans le silence.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, Q, déclare le double zéro avec ironie.

— Savez-vous que vous n'êtes pas mon seul objectif de la journée ? lui demande le plus jeune avec irritation. Vous deviez être là à l'aube, pour l'évaluation. »

L'agent de terrain a les yeux qui brillent sous l'amusement au moment où il répond que la ponctualité n'a jamais été son grand amour. Son vis-à-vis ne réplique rien, se contentant d'avaler une gorgée de son breuvage en l'ignorant superbement. Il a passé la matinée à surveiller l'heure, pour prévoir tous les tests d'effort dans les temps afin de rendre son rapport à leur supérieur le plus vite possible. Et voilà que, comme d'habitude, Bond vient perturber l'ensemble de son planning sans même s'excuser.

Dès que les portes s'ouvrent enfin, le quartier maître se remet en mouvement, accordant une dernière parole à son aîné.

« Pensez à vous acheter un réveil. »


	3. Comme un gamin

Alors qu'elle entre dans l'ascenseur, de nombreux dossiers dans les mains, Moneypenny croise le regard amusé du double zéro sept. Comme souvent, il semble très décontracté et il la salue avec une joie qui lui paraît étrange. D'après les dernières nouvelles, il a enfin passé les tests requis pour reprendre du service mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi il est de si bonne humeur.

« Vous allez bien, James ?

— Parfaitement bien, déclare-t-il. Je viens d'avoir une discussion très enrichissante avec M, au sujet de mes résultats.

— J'imagine qu'il n'y a rien à redire et que tout est en ordre.

— Au contraire, je dois recommencer. »

Elle devine alors l'origine de ce sourire et elle soupire. C'est bien du James Bond tout craché ce comportement qui vise à irriter les autres au plus haut point. Devoir reprendre à zéro signifie que Q n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de problèmes de plannings et de retards conséquents. Et si le quartier-maître se rend compte de cet acte  _made in_  zéro zéro sept, ils vont tous subir son mécontentement.

Comme si cette information n'était pas suffisante, James décide d'en ajouter une couche en sélectionnant tous les niveaux de l'ascenseur. Moneypenny regrette alors les escaliers.


	4. Rendez-vous étrange

« Merci d'être venu, déclare M à l'instant où James entre.

— Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde, répond le double zéro avec ironie. »

Intérieurement, il s'interroge quand même sur ce qui pousse son supérieur à le convoquer dans un ascenseur alors qu'il a un bureau. D'autant plus que Tanner est présent, contre le fond de l'habitacle, à les observer comme si une catastrophe allait avoir lieu.

« Nos bureaux sont sous écoute, l'informe Mallory. Q a découvert des micros dans la plupart des pièces du quartier général, sans compter les espions qui sont sans doute dans nos murs.

— Vous croyez vraiment qu'un ascenseur viendra à bout de l'ennemi ? demande Bond avec scepticisme.

— C'est le seul endroit protégé du complexe, soupire Gareth. Pour une raison que nous ignorons, il n'y a là aucune surveillance, pas même une caméra. Nous en ferons un avantage pour riposter. »

Le porteur du permis de tuer voit bien la lueur dans les yeux du chef du MI6, une lueur qui montre plus que tout son envie de vengeance, son besoin de combattre pour son pays. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est revenu retravailler comme agent, James se sent enfin de retour à la maison.


	5. L'échappé

« Blofeld s'est échappé, encore une fois. »

Les doigts de James blanchissent contre la barre de maintien de l'ascenseur. Il a cru que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise rumeur pour alimenter les journaux mais M vient de lui confirmer ce qu'il craignait. C'est la quatrième fois en un mois que son ennemi le plus coriace s'évade de prisons censées être inviolables.

« Comment a-t-il fait ? demande Bond en fronçant les sourcils.

— Nous cherchons encore, répond son supérieur dans un soupir. Il n'y a eu aucun signe d'effraction, nous pensons qu'il avait des complices à l'intérieur-même du bâtiment.

— Est-ce que nous savons où il est maintenant ?

— Il a pris un ferry pour la France, ce matin. »

Le double zéro sept ne dit rien, réfléchissant. Si le MI6 n'intervient pas, c'est simplement parce qu'ils attendent de voir exactement ce que fera Blofeld. Il a des connaissances à travers tout le globe et son réseau tentaculaire n'a pas été complètement démantelé. La seule façon de réussir à se débarrasser définitivement des membres de Spectre consiste à suivre le plus haut chef pour ensuite porter le coup fatal.

« Q a préparé des papiers à jour pour vous, ajoute Mallory en lui tendant une mallette. Soyez prudent, Bond. »


	6. Des nouvelles de France

« Blofeld est sous bonne garde, il vient d'arriver en Angleterre. »

Seul dans l'ascenseur, Mallory a la fugace impression de parler dans le vide. Son interlocuteur n'a pas quitté la France et profite de son temps libre après la capture de son plus ancien ennemi, laissant le MI6 sans son meilleur agent.

« Espérons qu'il y restera plus longtemps, remarque James.

— La surveillance a été renforcée, rétorque M. Q a fait installer des caméras au sein même de sa cellule.

— Me voilà rassuré, déclare le double zéro sept sur le ton de l'amusement. »

Dans un soupir, Gareth maudit intérieurement son agent pour sa désinvolture. Bond n'est décidément pas prêt à obéir comme il le doit, encore moins de l'autre côté de la Manche, et il n'y a personne pour l'empêcher de se comporter selon son bon vouloir.

« N'oubliez pas de revenir, nous avons des espions à arrêter.

— Ayez confiance en moi, je suis toujours là quand il le faut. »

Malgré lui, Mallory ne retient pas le sourire qui s'étire soudainement sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr que James Bond sera là quand ils auront besoin de son aide, il en a fait sa spécialité. Quant à lui faire confiance, c'est déjà le cas.


	7. L'homme sans femme

« Alors Bond, ce voyage à Paris ? »

L'air narquois de Q transparaît dans ses paroles, ne manquant pas de tirer un haussement de sourcils à l'agent de terrain. Ce dernier n'a pas de mal à deviner le sous-entendu derrière les simples mots, l'étonnant de la part du quartier maître, et il grimace intérieurement.

« Plutôt calme. Blofeld a été facile à repérer, j'ai juste eu besoin de le cueillir à la sortie d'un restaurant.

— Je vois. Et j'imagine que vous avez dû cueillir autre chose en France. »

C'est de plus en plus explicite et James esquisse un rictus agacé. Pour la première fois, il regrette presque sa réputation d'homme volage et très porté sur la gente féminine. Un coup d'œil à l'affichage des étages l'informe de leur arrivée imminente dans le couloir qui mène au bureau de M.

« Je n'ai cédé à aucune femme, déclare finalement James. Et je n'ai pas cherché à en séduire. »

L'avouer est plus difficile que prévu. L'agent est habitué aux plaisirs de la chair à chaque mission mais voilà qu'il a perdu tout son intérêt pour le corps des femmes.

Les portes s'ouvrent enfin, libérant un Bond muet et un Q abasourdi.


	8. Comment (presque) tuer son boss

Le pistolet dans sa main est chargé, prêt à l'emploi. Concentré sur ce qui l'attend de l'autre côté des portes, James regarde les étages défiler. Derrière lui, contre la paroi, Q serre son ordinateur précieusement, la gorge sèche. L'agent de terrain est là pour servir de bouclier mais ça ne rassure pas pour autant le quartier-maître.

Si ce qu'a dit Moneypenny est vrai, ils vont avoir le droit à un comité d'accueil très armé, ce qui est suffisant pour angoisser l'un et agacer l'autre. Le double zéro commence sérieusement à douter de la sécurité très relative du MI6 au sein duquel leurs adversaires sont trop nombreux et dangereux.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous ? s'inquiète Q d'une voix tremblante. Nous ne sommes que deux contre une douzaine d'hommes. »

Même si, techniquement, il n'y a que Bond qui soit capable de les défendre. Ce dernier entend le bruit distinct de l'appareil qui parvient à destination et il brandit son arme, les muscles tendus, le doigt posé sur la gâchette. Avec un peu de chance, il pourra compter sur l'effet de surprise contre leurs opposants.

James pousse un juron quand il reconnaît M derrière les portes. Moneypenny a joué avec eux.


	9. Quand tout s'arrête

Le premier grincement passe presque inaperçu, retentissant au moment de l'ouverture des portes et n'inquiétant aucun des deux hommes présents dans l'ascenseur.

« Q a détecté des virus dans les ordinateurs principaux, commence M. Il a juste eu le temps de se déconnecter du réseau.

— Je pensais que l'affaire Silva avait servi d'exemple, rétorque James en croisant les bras.

— Les services informatiques ont été sécurisés, précise Mallory. Q lui-même s'en est chargé. »

L'agent double zéro ne dit rien, comprenant le sous-entendu dans les paroles de son supérieur. Si le quartier maître a fait de son mieux pour éviter les problèmes alors les espions doivent appartenir à son département, ce qui n'est pas bon signe. James n'oublie pas que leurs adversaires sont partout, ce n'est pas une nouveauté, mais c'est la première fois que leur confiance en est réduite à une aussi petite poignée d'individus.

« Q ne va quand même pas s'installer dans un ascenseur, remarque Bond. Il y a des limites à la discrétion.

— Ce serait moins dangereux que de le laisser travailler chez lui. »

Comme pour contredire M, un craquement a lieu. L'instant suivant, l'appareil se bloque et les lampes s'éteignent, les coinçant à l'intérieur.


	10. Première heure

« Moins dangereux, vraiment ? »

L'ironie de Bond est mordante et il s'attire aussitôt un regard noir de la part de son supérieur. La panne de l'ascenseur est tombée au mauvais moment, les coinçant tous les deux entre quatre parois sous une lumière faiblarde. Même s'ils ne sont pas claustrophobes, cette proximité est soudaine et inattendue. Le grincement sinistre de l'appareil n'aide en rien pour se détendre, d'autant plus que le bouton de secours semble manifestement être hors service.

« J'imagine que ce ne serait pas très glorieux de mourir dans un ascenseur.

— Votre humour est désolant, Bond. Quelqu'un donnera l'alerte, à un moment ou à un autre.

— Et vous êtes beaucoup trop optimiste, Sir, se moque l'agent de terrain. Je ne pense pas que l'on s'inquiètera si facilement de notre disparition. »

Il n'y a que trois autres personnes qui savent où ils sont. Q est sans nul doute occupé à chercher l'individu responsable des derniers ennuis, Moneypenny a pris ses congés la veille et Tanner n'a aucune raison de songer au fait que son patron est bloqué dans un ascenseur.

« Je crois que nous sommes bien partis pour attendre, reprend James. »

Et Mallory espère qu'il aura assez de patience pour le supporter.


	11. Se supporter

« Vous comptez faire les cent pas encore longtemps, Bond ? »

L'agacement perce distinctement dans la voix de Mallory. Depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, l'agent de terrain tourne en rond dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur. Si son supérieur n'a rien dit au début, il commence sérieusement à être irrité par le comportement du double zéro. Ce dernier se contente d'un coup d'œil vers M, continuant d'arpenter le mince espace dans lequel ils sont enfermés, tel un lion dans sa cage.

« Vous comptez m'observer indéfiniment ? réplique finalement James sur un ton moqueur.

— Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, rétorque aussitôt Mallory. Vous m'empêchez de réfléchir, à passer et repasser devant moi. »

Le sourire qui étire soudainement les lèvres du double zéro ne passe pas inaperçu. M est immédiatement soupçonneux vis-à-vis de son agent qui cesse enfin de faire des allers-retours. Avec une démarche toujours aussi féline, Bond se rapproche de Mallory, réduisant la distance entre eux, jusqu'à la rendre presque inexistante. Son regard clair est provocateur alors qu'il pose ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son supérieur, décelant la gêne chez ce dernier.

« Alors, Sir, vous arriverez mieux à réfléchir maintenant ? »

M ne dit rien, plus perturbé qu'il ne devrait l'être.


	12. Patience

Une nouvelle secousse sépare les deux hommes, brisant la tension installée entre eux. Bond se rapproche des boutons de l'ascenseur, tentant une fois de plus d'appeler les secours. Seul un grésillement lui répond, avant de se transformer en son strident qui les fait grimacer. Les lampes sont toujours éteintes, il n'y a qu'une lueur rouge pour offrir un minimum de lumière, pas suffisante toutefois pour détendre l'agent et son supérieur.

« Q pourrait me localiser avec le smart blood, déclare soudainement James.

— Impossible, soupire Mallory. Je lui ai demandé de supprimer toutes les données pour éviter une fuite du côté de l'ennemi. C'était pour vous protéger, Bond. »

Le double zéro sept le regarde longuement, sans un mot. Il n'y a plus que le bruit de leurs respirations et le grincement de plus en plus fort de l'appareil. Ils évitent de trop bouger, par peur d'un accident, se contentant de s'observer dans le silence. M finit par s'asseoir, après avoir enlevé sa veste de costume, fatigué d'attendre une aide qui ne viendra pas. James patiente debout encore quelques minutes avant de l'imiter, s'installant à ses côtés.

« Nous devons parler, annonce Gareth. »

Son agent acquiesce, ils n'ont que ça à faire pour l'instant.


	13. Premières confidences

Il n'y a qu'un silence gêné au début, M ne sachant pas de quelle manière commencer une conversation qui lui tient à cœur. Il finit par prendre une grande inspiration avant d'enfin parler.

« Vous ne m'appréciez guère, Bond. Vous auriez préféré obéir à quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous vous trompez, Mallory. Ce n'est pas vous le problème. »

James tourne la tête vers son supérieur, cherchant à voir ses yeux, y lisant une certaine incompréhension.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ?

— Ce n'est pas évident de savoir ce que vous pensez réellement. Et j'ai conscience du fait que vous ne m'aimez pas. J'ai pris la place d'Olivia, je …

— Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, le coupe l'agent de terrain. Mais je n'ai pas eu un comportement exemplaire envers vous, j'ai perdu le contrôle.

— Elle était comme une mère pour vous, Bond. Votre réaction était tout à fait normale.

— J'aurais pu vous montrer plus de respect. »

Ils échangent un regard, essayant de déceler l'un chez l'autre des non-dits trop importants. James réagit le premier en posant sa main sur celle de son supérieur, sans aller plus loin, lui laissant le choix. Gareth accueille son geste dans le calme, surpris par cette spontanéité soudaine.


	14. Premier contact

Troublé par la chaleur de la main de Bond sur la sienne, Mallory en perd ses mots. Il ne sait plus exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, n'ayant conscience que de la présence proche du double zéro. C'est la première fois qu'un tête-à-tête avec lui le rend aussi nerveux, comme si quelque chose avait changé entre eux.

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris la tête du MI6 ? demande James avec intérêt. Vous étiez là pour trouver un remplaçant à Olivia, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je n'avais pas prévu de prendre sa place, répond M. Sa mort a précipité les choses et la Ministre m'a proposé d'assurer la transition.

— Une transition bien longue, ironise l'agent de terrain. Même si je dois bien admettre qu'elle a eu là sa seule bonne idée. »

Ignorant l'étrange sentiment qui l'étreint, Mallory se permet de sourire. L'instant suivant, Bond entrelace leurs doigts. Son pouce dessine des cercles invisibles sur le dos de la main de M, l'apaisant par ce simple contact.

« Vous êtes inquiet, constate James en cherchant à croiser le regard de son supérieur.

— Pendant que nous sommes ici, tout peut arriver. Nous devons sortir d'ici. »

Et bien qu'il comprenne M, Bond ne ressent pas l'envie de briser ce moment.


	15. La voix qui grésille

Fatigué, M a fini par fermer les yeux. La tête de son supérieur posée sur l'une de ses épaules, James le regarde dormir. C'est un moment si rare, un instant volé qu'il craint de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de revivre. Il lui a fallu tant de mois pour comprendre ce qu'il ressent, mais juste un ascenseur en panne pour enfin faire le premier pas. Leur relation n'est rien de plus que deux mains liées et quelques mots échangés mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour le double zéro sept qui n'a pas l'habitude d'un tel rapprochement.

« Bond ? M ? Vous m'entendez ? »

La voix grésille à travers l'interphone mais elle est facilement reconnaissable.

« Q ?

— Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais ! Vous allez bien ?

— Nous sommes vivants et en un seul morceau. »

Leur discussion suffit à réveiller Mallory qui met plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler où il est.

« J'ai contacté des dépanneurs, ils ne devraient plus tarder. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rester en liaison avec … »

La communication se coupe rapidement, ramenant le silence. Les deux hommes échangent un long regard, conscient que cette situation ne s'éternisera pas. Ils ne parlent pas mais la même déception les étreint subitement.


	16. Un délai supplémentaire

L'interphone grésille plusieurs fois alors que la voix irritée de Q résonne dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur. Le quartier-maître tente de rétablir la communication, ce qui aboutit à des échecs réguliers et des conversations très courtes qui ne mènent à rien.

« Les dépanneurs sont en retard, grommelle le plus jeune. Vous allez devoir atte... »

Le grésillement reprend le dessus quelques secondes, cédant ensuite la place au silence. Intrigué par l'absence de bruit, James se lève doucement, faisant attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Ils n'oublient pas que le moindre mouvement peut entraîner une catastrophe et ils surveillent chaque grincement suspect. L'espion s'approche de l'interphone et tapote dessus, remarquant que le contact est complètement coupé.

« Eh bien, déclare-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, je crois que nous avons du temps devant nous.

— Vous semblez satisfait, Bond, réplique Mallory en se remettant debout.

— Je le suis. N'aviez-vous pas dit que nous devions parler ?

— Ce que nous avons fait.

— En partie, seulement. »

Leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, se soutiennent. M se sent à la merci de son agent, incapable de détourner les yeux. L'espace d'un battement de cœur, il est heureux d'être à ses côtés. Mais aussitôt, il est terrifié par ses sentiments.


	17. Devoir refuser

Les regards des deux hommes ne se quittent pas, ils communiquent dans le silence. Si James semble s'accommoder sans mal à cette situation, ce n'est pas le cas de son supérieur qui redoute le moment où ils devront parler. Gareth n'ignore pas qu'un changement dans leur relation risquerait d'avoir des retentissements sur leur travail et il ne peut pas se permettre de songer à son bonheur avant celui de son pays.

L'hésitation dans les yeux de Mallory n'échappe pas à son agent qui brise leur confrontation visuelle en s'approchant d'un pas. Le double zéro sept prend le visage de M entre ses mains, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser rempli de promesses, rendant plus difficile encore la décision de son patron. Lorsque l'agent de terrain recule pour qu'ils puissent respirer, le chef du MI6 se dérobe à son contact.

« Je suis désolé, Bond, souffle Gareth.

— Dois-je comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un refus ?

— C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, pour vous comme pour moi. »

Mallory sent le chagrin monter en lui mais il n'ajoute rien. Ils n'ont pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet, entendant, au-dehors de l'ascenseur, des voix qui tentent de communiquer avec eux.

Les dépanneurs sont arrivés.


	18. Feindre l'indifférence

Les portes de l'ascenseur sont enfin ouvertes, permettant aux deux hommes de quitter l'espace clos dans lequel ils ont passé plusieurs heures. Mallory remercie les dépanneurs avec un sourire de circonstance tandis que Bond se tient en retrait, un air sombre sur le visage. C'est M qui se charge de communiquer avec les intervenants, estimant ou non la nécessité de réparer l'appareil qui leur sert de refuge depuis un certain nombre de semaines. Le chef du MI6 finit par mettre fin à la discussion après avoir assuré aux secouristes que tout va bien, les laissant repartir alors qu'il se tourne vers son agent.

« Vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous, double zéro sept. Je me charge du rapport de l'incident, vous n'aurez qu'à le signer. »

Son ton est presque indifférent, comme s'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux dans l'habitacle obscur. James comprend les règles de ce jeu, ce besoin de prendre de la distance pour ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement. Il peut lui-aussi feindre d'entrer dans la partie mais il a également la possibilité d'être le joker qui changera la donne. Si son patron essaye de fuir alors il le rattrapera, par tous les moyens.

Nul n'échappe à James Bond.


	19. Créer de la distance

L'expression plus que sceptique du quartier-maître n'échappe pas au double zéro. Devant les portes de l'ascenseur, Q refuse d'aller plus loin, malgré les encouragements amusés de l'agent de terrain. Ce dernier comprend la réticence du plus jeune en raison de la panne survenue quelques semaines plus tôt mais il s'irrite également de la perte de temps qu'il occasionne.

« Il n'y a aucun danger, vous pouvez venir.

— J'imagine que c'est aussi ce que vous avez dit à M. »

La simple évocation de leur patron efface le sourire de James. Depuis le fameux incident, il n'a croisé Mallory que le temps de recevoir les ordres de mission, toujours en compagnie de Tanner. Le porteur du permis de tuer sait que son supérieur l'évite dès qu'il le peut, avec succès.

« Je choisis les escaliers, libre à vous d'attendre, Bond.

— Vous êtes donc si peureux, Q ?

— Contrairement à certains, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous supporter pendant des heures dans un aussi petit espace. »

James soupire au moment-même où les portes s'ouvrent sur M. Ce dernier ignore l'agent en passant à côté de lui, saluant seulement le quartier-maître. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, le double zéro se sent désemparé.


	20. Sentiment de manque

Même s'il a les yeux posés sur le dossier que vient de lui confier Moneypenny, James n'est pas attentif aux ordres qu'elle lui donne et elle finit par le voir. Elle s'interrompt, guettant les réactions du double zéro, remarquant qu'il semble être ailleurs.

« Bond, vous m'écoutez ? »

L'agent sort de ses pensées et fixe la métisse, s'étonnant de s'être ainsi égaré. L'absence de M le surprend, leur supérieur n'a jamais laissé d'autres que lui le mettre au courant des situations auxquelles il est confronté. Les rares fois où Q a pris le relais, il s'agissait surtout de régler des ennuis techniques, rien de plus.

Ce jour, c'est pourtant la secrétaire qui l'informe de tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Sa voix claire résonne dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur, si différente du ton calme de Mallory. Bond s'excuse puis l'invite à poursuivre ses explications, ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

« Vous avez des ennuis ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous me paraissez changé, précise Eve. Craignez-vous les ascenseurs maintenant ?

— En aucun cas, réplique James. Ou je ne serais pas là actuellement. »

C'est une façon de ne pas révéler ce qu'il a vraiment sur le cœur. Leur patron commence sérieusement à lui manquer et il aimerait pouvoir le lui dire.


	21. Etre sauvé

Un grognement de douleur s'échappe de la gorge de James alors que sa tête heurte l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Son adversaire a le dessus et le maintient fermement contre le métal, sans douceur. Le double zéro tente de renverser la situation mais les points noirs qui dansent devant ses yeux sont des freins à ses mouvements. Lorsque son ennemi le projette dans l'angle opposé, Bond sent quelques-uns de ses os craquer sous le choc.

« C'est donc ça, le meilleur agent du MI6 ? lance l'homme de main de Blofeld avec sarcasmes. J'ai connu bien plus coriace. »

Il ne fait pas attention aux portes qui s'ouvrent, entendant seulement le coup de feu avant de s'écrouler en se tenant la cuisse. James profite de ce revirement pour lui assener un coup sur la nuque avant de regarder vers le couloir pour apercevoir son sauveur.

M est là, un pistolet dans la main, un air sérieux sur le visage. Il entre dans l'habitacle sans un œil pour l'inconscient, portant plutôt son attention sur son agent qui le salue d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous avez besoin de soins, Bond. »

Ce dernier lui sourit simplement en retour avant de saisir la main qu'il lui tend.


	22. Bandes et désinfectants

L'odeur de désinfectant emplit l'air alors que James serre les dents. C'est la quatrième fois en cinq jours qu'il finit par recevoir des soins dans l'ascenseur, ce qui n'est pas pratique mais plus discret que l'infirmerie où des caméras ont été retrouvées.

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de faire plus attention, Bond, lui reproche M en retirant un morceau de verre de l'une de ses blessures. Je ne pourrai pas vous aider éternellement.

— C'est une bonne raison pour en profiter, rétorque le double zéro avec amusement. Je n'y suis pour rien si la fenêtre a eu le malheur de croiser mon chemin. »

Mallory retient un sourire mais la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux ne trompe pas son agent. Un peu d'humour est le meilleur moyen de les détendre après cette semaine chargée en missions explosives.

« Je vais devoir faire passer mes costumes dans mes notes de frais.

— N'y pensez même pas. Nous n'avons pas un budget illimité, encore moins pour vos frasques.

— Je ne fais que suivre  _vos_  ordres, Sir. Et j'admets que c'est un réel plaisir. »

Gareth ne répond pas. Il essaye de ne pas céder aux avances de son agent mais ses émotions ne sont pas d'accord.


	23. Les suspicions du chef d'état-major

Tanner est songeur à l'instant où Moneypenny entre dans l'ascenseur. La métisse ne s'en étonne pas, ayant l'habitude de voir le chef d'état-major plongé dans ses réflexions, plus encore depuis que leurs ennemis ont réussi à infiltrer leur quartier général plusieurs fois de suite.

Mais, ce jour-là, il y a quelque chose de différent qui finit par lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

« Est-ce que nous avons des ennuis en perspective ? »

Bill est surpris par la question de la secrétaire de M mais il se reprend vite. Ce qu'il a cru apercevoir quelques minutes auparavant le tracasse un peu dans le sens où il est certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Oh non, rien de grave. Bond aimerait que vous fassiez des recherches pour lui. »

James sait que Q est surmené et que la jeune femme est son dernier atout.

« Était-il obligé de passer par vous ?

— Il prétend que c'est plus sécurisé.

— Mais vous ne le croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ignore de quelle manière lui expliquer qu'il soupçonne désormais l'espion de prendre l'ascenseur uniquement pour pouvoir être avec Mallory. Ce serait beaucoup trop déloyal.

Pourtant, Tanner est persuadé que c'est un attachement profond qu'il y avait dans leurs yeux.


	24. Envisager un rendez-vous

Même s'il a conscience du regard brûlant de James posé sur lui, Mallory joue à l'ignorant. Q est en train de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de sa dernière trouvaille, un petit gadget bien utile et révolutionnaire dans le domaine de la communication. Sauf que savoir que son agent est là en train de l'observer empêche le chef du MI6 d'avoir les idées claires.

Ce n'est pas pour rien s'il a tant tenu à mettre de la distance entre eux, principalement parce qu'ils sont au service de Sa Majesté et que le bien-être du pays doit passer avant le reste. Mais avec Bond, c'est bien difficile de garder la tête froide, encore plus depuis que leur relation a basculé vers quelque chose de nettement moins professionnel.

Lorsque le quartier-maître a fini sa démonstration et part enfin, le double zéro soupire. Dans les secondes qui suivent, son supérieur sent la paroi de l'ascenseur dans son dos et la bouche de son agent contre la sienne. Mallory le repousse doucement, lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

« Nous sommes sur notre lieu de travail, Bond !

— Dans ce cas-là, laissez-moi enfin vous inviter. »

Ce qui reviendrait à envisager quelque chose de sérieux. Ce que Gareth accepte.


	25. Mauvaise nouvelle

« Ils ne peuvent pas supprimer le projet double zéro ! »

L'indignation du quartier maître est partagée par ses collègues. Ils ont cru pouvoir échapper à cette décision après la mort de Max Denbigh mais la réunification du MI5 et du MI6 est restée dans les plans des plus hautes autorités.

« Je leur ai demandé d'attendre un peu, le temps de trouver une solution, réplique Mallory.

— Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas accepté ce délai ? rétorque James avec irritation.

— La ministre prétend que nous avons été prévenus assez tôt. Même si C s'est avéré être un homme à la solde de Blofeld, ils ont conservé certains de ses objectifs.

— Et que va-t-il se passer pour les employés ? s'enquiert Moneypenny.

— La Q-branche sera toujours active, répond M. Mais nos agents vont être remerciés. »

Il précise ensuite à la métisse qu'elle pourra continuer son devoir de secrétaire mais sur un autre poste, de même que Tanner qui sera assigné à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et vous ? demande Bond sur un ton inquiet.

— Je n'étais là que pour assurer les missions, mon sort est le même que celui des agents. »

Le silence s'abat sur eux alors qu'ils prennent conscience de leur avenir qui s'annonce bien triste. Le MI6 vit-il vraiment ses derniers instants ?


	26. Espérer l'avenir

Ils attendent tous les deux devant les portes fermées de l'ascenseur. Aucun mot n'est échangé, ils se contentent de savourer le silence l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils sont les derniers dans les locaux dédiés au MI6, tous les autres ont déjà rejoint les nouveaux bureaux sans un regard en arrière. C'est un exemple qu'ils auraient dû suivre eux-aussi mais ils en sont incapables, assaillis par tant de souvenirs.

James ne sait pas quoi penser de cette situation totalement inédite. Il a cru que le service serait actif pour des décennies, que les manigances de Denbigh n'auraient aucun impact sur eux. Mais l'ombre de C continue de planer sur eux, même après sa mort.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? demande Bond.

— Nous ? s'étonne Mallory.

— Vous et moi, bien sûr, répond l'espion avec un léger sourire. Nous sommes deux rescapés, et nous pouvons continuer ensemble. »

Ce dernier mot sonne comme une promesse aux oreilles de Gareth qui croise le regard sincère de son agent. Il y a tant de douceur dans les yeux de James mais également un autre sentiment plus puissant.

« Nous y arriverons, reprend le double zéro, comme toujours. »

Son supérieur prend sa main tendue et entrelace leurs doigts, prêt à affronter l'avenir.


	27. Lapsus

Alors qu'il quitte les bureaux de la Q-branche après de longues heures de travail, le quartier-maître a la surprise de découvrir Bond devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Le plus jeune salue son aîné d'un signe de la tête avant de l'inviter à entrer dans l'habitacle.

« Vous avez repris du service, double zéro sept ?

— Pas de manière officielle. Il y a encore quelques zones d'ombres à éclaircir dans les hautes sphères.

— Ne me dites pas que vous pensez que nos supérieurs sont corrompus ?

— Gareth a eu quelques doutes et nous avons mené notre enquête.

—  _Gareth_  ? Gareth Mallory ? »

C'est l'étonnement dans les yeux de Q qui fait que James prend conscience de sa méprise. Il n'a jamais appelé M par son prénom devant leurs collègues et il comprend que ce lapsus révèle plus que toute autre chose la profondeur de son attachement.

« On va dire que je n'ai rien entendu, marmonne le plus jeune. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

— Approfondir les recherches et découvrir ce qu'on nous cache. Je suis persuadé que la section double zéro ne tardera pas à renaître. »

Bond est presque désinvolte mais il n'est pas si sûr de lui. Mallory et lui peinent à trouver des preuves irréfutables malgré leur acharnement.

Mais ils n'abandonneront pas.


	28. Judith Harwood

La photographie jointe au dossier présente une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, au visage sérieux et sévère. Tout est impeccable, de son chignon blond sans fioriture à son tailleur tiré à quatre épingles. Son regard gris paraît implacable, de quoi la rendre détestable aux yeux de l'espion.

« Judith Harwood, lit-il. Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

— C'est elle qui a fermé la section double zéro, l'informe Gareth.

— Elle dirige l'ensemble des services, précise Tanner.

— Et elle n'hésite pas à mener les interrogatoires, ajoute Q. »

Alors que James pense qu'ils devront s'occuper d'elle pour retrouver leur ancien poste et reprendre enfin du service, l'ascenseur s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent sur Moneypenny occupée à redresser un tas de feuilles. Derrière elle, identique en tous points à la photographie, se tient la fameuse femme.

Elle jette un coup d'œil au chef d'état-major et au quartier-maître puis dévisage les deux autres hommes.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici, assure-t-elle.

— Il n'est pas interdit de rendre visite à des amis, rétorque l'ancien double zéro avec un rictus.

— Vous pouvez le faire ailleurs, Mr Bond. Si vous remettez les pieds ici, vous aurez plus qu'une remontrance. »

James s'apprête à répliquer mais Mallory le retient discrètement. Puisqu'ils comptent agir, autant obéir pour le moment.


	29. L'espoir de l'agent

Le rire de Moneypenny résonne dans le hall de l'immeuble, accompagné par celui plus grave de son petit-ami. Le couple a profité d'une rare journée de repos de la métisse pour une sortie entre amoureux, afin de lui changer un peu les idées. Si elle a pu ne pas penser à son travail jusqu'à son retour, ce n'est plus le cas lorsqu'elle remarque quelqu'un adossé au mur à côté de l'ascenseur.

« Eve ? s'enquiert son compagnon.

— Monte, je te rejoins, soupire-t-elle »

Alors que son petit-ami s'éloigne vers les escaliers, l'ancienne secrétaire de M s'approche de Bond et entre à sa suite dans l'habitacle. Une légère irritation l'anime mais elle se calme en remarquant l'expression lointaine du double zéro sept.

« Vous comptez m'espionner longtemps ?

— Excusez-moi, c'était le seul moyen de vous voir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Votre nouvelle responsable, Harwood, a envoyé des hommes chez Gar … Mallory. Et chez moi. Nos appartements ont été entièrement fouillés et saccagés.

— J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de vous, admet Moneypenny. Elle connait votre réputation et sait de quoi vous êtes capables.

— Tout comme nous. Mais nous réussirons à reconstruire nos services. »

La jeune femme pose une main sur son épaule. Elle voit bien qu'il espère beaucoup, sans doute de trop.


	30. Unis dans l'adversité

Ils savent qu'ils prennent un risque immense en revenant une fois encore dans les locaux du MI6. Pourtant, ils n'ont pas pu s'en empêcher, comme un pèlerinage à effectuer avant le grand départ. Les lieux sont presque déserts depuis la fermeture de la section double zéro et ils ont conscience du fait qu'aucune caméra n'est active, Q y ayant veillé.

« C'est étrange de se dire que nous ne reviendrons jamais ici, remarque Bond.

— Vous croyez que nous allons échouer, constate Mallory.

— Les événements ne sont pas en notre faveur. Harwood ne manquera pas de lancer ses agents à notre poursuite. »

Son ancien supérieur ne répond pas, fixant seulement les chiffres qui défilent sur l'affichage numérique de l'ascenseur.

C'est à cet endroit que quelque chose a changé, tout doucement. Entre ces quatre murs, certaines barrières sont tombées pour révéler des sentiments qui ont bousculé leurs petites habitudes.

Tout s'est passé si vite par la suite, tout ce en quoi ils croyaient s'est effondré dans les mains de la Corruption.

Mais même s'ils ne sont plus actifs au sein des services secrets, ils continuent de se battre pour la justice. Et si des jours sombres se profilent, ils restent malgré tout unis dans l'adversité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est donc la fin de ce recueil mais pas celle de Mallory et Bond. Une suite va faire son apparition dans les prochains jours sous le nom "Au détour de deux coeurs égarés".


End file.
